Comfort
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Ezra wakes from a nightmare, the worst nightmare he was had in a while. But the thing is Ezra is just so used to being on his own, he tries to deal with it on his own. But when it only gets worse will he seek out help from a certain member of the crew and find the comfort he hasn't had in a long time, or will l he just continue as he is used to. One-Shot May contain OOC.


Comfort

Summary: Ezra wakes from a nightmare, the worst nightmare he was had in a while. But the thing is Ezra is just so used to being on his own, he tries to deal with it on his own. But when it only gets worse will he seek out help from a certain member of the crew and find the comfort he hasn't had in a long time, or will he just continue as he is used to. One-Shot May contain OOC.

Ezra Bridger was walking alone down the street. Nothing really new for him, he was on his own of nearly seven years, that was up until he met, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine and even Chopper. They were family now. He gave a smile, just thinking about them made Ezra feel not as lonely as he had once been. But then he heard an all too familiar sound coming from the alley way.

He turned and saw the Inquisitor with his blood red lightsaber drawn. Suddenly he wasn't in the open street, but in a dark closed cave.

"Well, if it isn't the Padawan." the Inquisitor said.

Ezra went to draw his own lightsaber, but it was no longer there.

The Inquisitor let out a cruel laugh. "Looking for this?" he asked, holding Ezra's lightsaber in his other hand, which he ignited as well.

Ezra backed up from the duel wielding, with the possibility of becoming tri-wielding Sith. But all too soon Ezra was backed up against a wall, figuratively and literally.

Ezra looked for anything that could be used to defend himself but there was nothing, he was trapped, stuck. He was going to die, alone in a cave. He squeezed his eyes, not wanting to watch, but he could feel the heat was the lightsabers approached his neck and could see the shining light through his lidded eyes. The Inquisitor made to cut off his head.

Ezra gasped for breath as he shot up in to a sitting position on his bunk, effectively hitting his head on the ceiling of the cabin.

Ezra groaned and held his head, lowering himself back unto his back. "It was just a dream, a bad dream, but a dream." Ezra murmured to himself. He wasn't in the cave, he was on the _Ghost. _He heard Zeb snoring, letting him know he did not cry out, or at least loud enough for Zeb to hear, he slept like a log.

Ezra just laid there for a while, wondering what he should do. This was one of the worst nightmares he has ever had. But he was used to dealing with them alone, hey he had been for the past seven years, but his thoughts went to his parents. While his parents were still around, Ezra would always go to them if he had a bad dream, could he do that here?

Ezra decided against it, after all who would he go to? If he could get Zeb to wake up he wouldn't offer any comfort and probably just kick him out of the room. Sabine? No Ezra didn't want her to think he was some little kid, he was fifteen for Force sake. Hera, no Hera is always tired from flying the _Ghost _all day. Chopper was a droid, a.k.a. no help at all on emotional levels. And Kanan? He didn't know what Kanan would do.

Ezra closed his eyes and fell back asleep soon after.

Ezra was back in the cave. "No."

"Oh, yes, Padawan." the Inquisitor said. "You are all alone."

"No, there is the crew." Ezra said.

"They abandoned you." the Inquisitor said.

"No," Ezra said in unbelief. "They wouldn't do that!"

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" the Inquisitor asked mockingly.

"They will be here. They will help. They always do." Ezra said.

"Wrong, again, Padawan." the Inquisitor said.

Suddenly the entire crew was in front of Ezra, but hands bond behind their backs, and forced on their knees.

"Let's see how strong you really are." the Inquisitor said. He went over to Chopper, and grabbed his red lightsaber down Chopper's top, stabbing him completely through.

"No." Ezra said softly. Even if Chopper pissed him off sometimes, he could accept that he was easy dismantled that easily.

"Next," the Inquisitor said, approaching Zeb.

"Kid," Zeb said, before he was stabbed through the chest, and feel to the ground dead.

"No." Ezra said once again. Zeb was like the older brother he never had, always there for him even if he sometimes picked on him.

"Hm, anger, I feel your anger. What do you feel about this?" the Inquistor asked, before slicing Sabine in half at just above the waist.

"No!" Ezra said. Sabine was the sister he always wanted, even if Ezra had a crush on her she was the closes thing to a sister.

"Oh, you had feelings for her." the Inquisitor smirked, before moving down the line to Hera.

"No, please." Ezra said. Hera was the closes thing he had to a mom ever since his really one died.

"Begging won't save anyone boy." the Inquisitor said, before he stabbed her through the chest and dragged it down all the way to where her torso parted into her legs.

The Inquisitor went and stood behind Kanan.

Ezra was sobbing by this point. "Please, please stop."

"Ezra," Kanan said. "It's okay. It's okay, it's okay."

"Watch closely boy." the Inquisitor said.

"It's okay." Kanan said, and mouthed it one last time, before the Inquisitor disconnected his head from his body.

"NO!" Ezra screamed and jolted awake.

He panted, was it a dream? Was everyone okay? He had to find out. He slid down the ladder and found Zeb snoring. "He's okay." Ezra muttered under his breath.

Ezra went across the hall to Sabine's room and managed to open the door softly. After staring at Sabine for a while he saw her turn over, confirming she was alive. Ezra closed the door, thankful that she was okay.

Doing the same at Hera's room, seeing her chest move slightly with her breathing and hearing Choppers silent whirring was enough to confirm that they were both alright.

Ezra slowly approached Kanan's room. He wasn't sure why, but Kanan's death hurt the most. Kanan was possibly the closest thing he will have as a father ever again. He opened the door and found Kanan laying on his back, showing no signs of life.

Ezra froze, Kanan was really dead.

"It took a while for you to come down here." Kanan said.

"You're alive." Ezra said.

Kanan sat up as Ezra was about to leave the room. "Come over here Ezra."

Ezra froze. "Kanan, I'm fine really."

"No you are not, get over here." Kanan said.

Ezra went over to Kanan and sat on the bed next to him. "Now, what is wrong?" Kanan said.

"I just had a bad dream that's all." Ezra said, trying to play it off.

"Most have been one hell of a bad dream for you to be sending waves of distress out over the Force." Kanan said.

Ezra winced. "Did I wake you?"

"You did, but I want to know what was so bad that a three-year old Force sensitive child half a system away could feel your distress." Kanan said. "And made you come in to check in on me, and I suppose everyone else."

Ezra was silent.

"Talking will help." Kanan said.

"I'm just not used to talking about my dreams that's all." Ezra said.

"Then why don't we start from the beginning?" Kanan said.

Ezra sighed, "My first dream was of me alone in a cave, with the Inquisitor. He killed me and I woke up." Ezra took another breath. "I thought I could deal with that on my own, so I just went back to bed."

"Then?" Kanan asked.

"Then I was back in the cave. The Inquisitor told me how you guys abandoned me and when I denied it, he…killed you, one by one." Ezra said, he had tears streaming down his face by the end.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kanan asked.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Well, I suppose it was near the end of your second dream that the distress was clear through the Force, so I sent waves of comfort back, telling you 'it's okay.' You seem to have such a connection to the Force, I thought you would have heard." Kanan explained.

"Right before you were killed in the dream, you told me that." Ezra said. "But…it's not okay Kanan. I don't want to be left alone again."

Ezra was even more surprised about what happened next, then he was about the dream, Kanan hugged him. It felt weird, he hadn't had a hug since his parents were taken by the Imperials, it was warm and comforting.

Ezra was trying to hold back his tears.

"It's okay to cry Ezra. When a hero cries it's not because they are weak, it's because they have been strong for too long." Kanan said. "You have been strong for far too long Ezra. Let it out."

And Ezra cried. He let out all his built up emotion he has had since the Imperials took his parents, the loneliest, the times he was scared out of his mind, and the dreams. Ezra cried for a long time, soaking Kanan's cloak, not that Kanan cared.

When Ezra exhausted himself crying and feel asleep in Kanan's arms, Kanan smiled. He shifted so they were lying down, Ezra wrapped protectively in his arms. "You can always come to me whenever you have a nightmare Ezra. No matter how small, I will always be there to comfort you." Ezra was not bothered by another nightmare for the rest of the night.


End file.
